


lemon | minsung

by onethreeoneseus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, minsung | straykids| stay| how do you add a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethreeoneseus/pseuds/onethreeoneseus
Summary: lee know was aa difficult poem, but Han was the only one who's patient enough to understand him.Orminsung are a cute coupleOrHan is a procrastinator and minho is a top student.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minsung, mlm - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	lemon | minsung

**Author's Note:**

> this is based/inspired from straykid's ex mv. i am also not that fluent in english so i apologize for any grammar mistakes. This is also my first fanfic lol.

Han isn't the type of person who has a sharp memory, but he remembers everything that happened between them like it happened yesterday...

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon. Han was busy with his project that's due the next day. The teacher assigned it long before but his procrastinator ass acted up again, which is why he's at the library right now stressing over finishing it in a jiffy.

However, things didn't turn out the way he expected it to be. He's been at the library for almost an hour yet little to no progress was done.

'I'm doomed'. He thought to himself. Mrs. Park is a ruthless teacher and he is surely in big trouble if he failed to finish this project on time.

Han groaned in annoyance. "Fuck videogames." He spat out and covered his face with both of his palms.

"Mom's gonna kill me if I get another F." He whined. 

"Do you mind?" He lifted his gaze to see a familiar face giving him an annoyed look. Minho. 

The top student who does nothing but sleep in class yet ace all the exams. 'How the heck does he even do that?!' 

The latter stood up from his seat and sat next to him. Han felt nervous being near him. Minho got the looks, but no one dares to mess with him. Not that he's mean, he just has an intimidating aura that makes everyone—including Han—be careful not to do anything stupid in front of him.

"You know, you won't be stressing over this if you were smart." 

Han's eyes widened. 'The audacity of this man!'

He was about to pack his things and work somewhere else when Minho spoke. "I can help you with it y'know."

With confusion, Han looked back at him. Now why would he help him all of a sudden? They weren't close to begin with and they barely had an interaction. 

"I have nothing else to do so might as well spend my time helping you." He added. 

"So, you're gonna use me to ease your boredom?" Minho chuckled. "You're good at guessing." 

Han rolled his eyes. 'I guess that means yes'.

Even though he doesn't like the idea of him working with Minho, he has no choice. Maybe next time he shouldn't be lazy so something like this won't happen. 

"Do you want anything in return?" He asked. There's no way this guy will just help him without anything in return. He doesn't look like that type of person, if anything he's the exact opposite.

But Minho shook his head, "I just pitty you. Nothing more." For the second time, Han was amused by the guy's action. 'I guess his intelligence comes with being nonchalant and too straightforward'. 

Though he wanted to leave because he might be insulted once more, Han decided to stay and sat with him. "Fine. But this is going to be the last time you'll see me with you."

After finishing the project, Han swore he will never let him self be close to this guy. Nope. No more insults and unfiltered remarks about him. 

-

Han did what he promised himself. It's been a week after Minho helped him on his project and since then he avoided him completely. No, he's not being ungrateful, he actually thanked Minho because if it wasn't for him he would've been toasted by Mrs. Park. 

However, there's something about Minho that makes Han want to break his promise. Does he feel guilty because he ditched the person after helping him? Definitely. He feels bad, like he became some kind of opportunist because of his actions. 

'That's it'. He thought. He couldn't handle the guilt he's feeling. Not to mention his best friends are guilt-tripping him for ghosting someone who saved his ass. 

Han stood up from his seat and went to Minho's table. His friends looked at him as he went near the student who's peacefully eating his lunch alone.

"Hey." He shyly said. The latter looked up to him with a straight face. Han couldn't read his expression, is he annoyed? Confused? Or whatever?

The two stared at each other for a couple seconds. The atmosphere between them became awkward. Thankfully, Minho broke the silence by saying a simple "what." 

"I'd like to apologize and...thank you." He looked down, trying to avoid his classmate's piercing stare. 

Minho motioned him to sit down, which he quickly followed. "Your legs will tire if you just stand there." He said.

"Why are you apologizing anyway." Han got more nervous with the way he spoke. 'Darn it, he's so monotone that I can't tell if he's upset or not'.

He didn't reply, he just looked at the table and sat silent. "I...kinda ditched you after you helped me out on that project. I know I said that will be the last time but it's still wrong for me to get your help and run without even thanking you." He explained, still not making an eye contact.

When Minho didn't respond, Han lifted his gaze to see him. "It's okay." The older one replied. "I'm used to it anyway." 

His eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?" He leaned closer, waiting for his answer. 

"I got used to it you know? People asking me for a favor and completely forgetting me after it. As if I never helped them." 

Han bit his lip. Damn. Now he feels more guilty. 

The latter laughed at him, "However." He said. "You're the only one to apologize and thank me." Han was shocked when he saw Minho smiling at him.

It's a rare sight to see his classmate like this. This is like—the first time he saw Minho smile. And it's because of him. 'Yey??'

Han looked as if he's stopping himself from shitting. He don't know what to do. He feels relieved that Minho isn't upset. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Han snapped back when the latter tapped his shoulders. This feels unreal. He thought. He didn't expect Minho to be...nice.

'I guess he's not as bad as people make him appear. He's just misunderstood. I think.'

That is how it all started. Him and Minho became friends afterwards. Han never thought he'd see a side of Minho that no one else saw. Behind the mean guy that everyone is scared of hides a person who's caring and ways looking out for him. 

-

The memories of them flooded as he start to open a suitcase he have been keeping for a while. 

Han pulled out a longsleeve polo. He can still smell the strong perfume he always use. The scent he always adore. 

He went closer to the speaker and played a song they both loved. And as the intro played, he held both sleeves and danced with it like he's holding hands with someone.

~I'm sitting here in a boring room  
It's just another rainy Sunday afternoon  
I'm wasting my time I got nothing to do  
I'm hanging around I'm waiting for you  
But nothing ever happens  
And I wonder

...

It took some time before they became super comfortable with each other but it was all worth it. Minho found a new friend and Han enjoys his time with him.

Until that day happened.

They were both studying at Minho's place for the exams when Han turned to him. "Do you like someone right now?" He asked.

Minho paused from what he's doing. It was out of the blue and clearly he didn't expect his friend will ask something like that.

"Why did you ask?—" 

"Just answer it" He cut off.

Minho nodded. "I do. I have for a long time actually." 

Han looked down. "How do you know if you like someone?" 

"Well, if you see them with someone else and you feel jealous, then maybe you caught some feelings for them." The latter answered. 

Han didn't ask anymore and continued studying. Lately he's been confused by what he feels towards Minho. They're friends, but it feels like he's more than that to him. 

'It's like my emotions explodes whenever I'm with him'. He thought when he was thinking about how he feels. 

But he's still unsure about it. What if it's just because he's always with him that he began to confuse platonic and romantic feelings. 

'Only one way to find out'.

The next day they sat by the empty bleachers. Han was busy doodling stuffs while Minho was fidleing with his phone.

"What type of person do you want to marry?" Han asked. Minho chuckled, "You're curious about my type? Uhh... i just want someone who will stick with me 'till the end." 

"Have you ever dated someone?" He followed up. The latter turned to him with a playful smile, "And why are you interested at my lovelife?" 

Han shrugged, "Just asking."

"I have. Back in 10th grade." He said, looking at the distance. "What happened?" Han knows he shouldn't ask that, but his nosy self makes him want to know more.

"Her parents doesn't like the idea of her being in a relationship so we broke up." Minho was obviously reminiscing with the way he talked. 

Han started to be anxious because of it. 'Maybe Minho still loves the girl.' 

'What if she's the one he wants to marry?' 

'What if she's the one he will end up with?'

He felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes. The questions that are messing with his mind, his heart feeling like it's being pierced by a thousand needles. 

He can't bare to see him end up with someone else. The thought of it... 

Han stood up and stormed away. Minho tried to call him but he ran faster. No. He can't see him crying. 

But Minho was fast enough to stop him from running away. Han didn't want to tear up but it was too late for it, his friend already saw him crying. 

"What's wrong? Did I say something off?" Minho was worried, this is probably the first time he saw Han like this. 

"No...d-don't come near me please." Han was trying to stop his sobs. "Han tell me, what did I do?" 

Minho gently placed his hands on both of his friend's shoulders. Han tried not to look at him, but he eventually looked and met his eyes. 

His knees weakend as he got lost at Minho's eyes. He wanted to escape and run away once again, but his feet was stuck in the ground. 

"Han." Minho's voice softly calling his name made him tear up more. "What's wrong?" It feels like his heart is about to explode. He can't handle this anymore. 

"I like you." He uttered and a tear fell down his eye.

The moment he walked away was the moment he knew he found the answer to what he thought was a neverending confusion. 

"I'm sorry Minho." He cried. He was afraid if he confess, their friendship would end. But he couldn't bare the emotions he was bottling up and hiding for a long time.

Minho cupped his both of his cheek and wiped his tears. And god knows how Han's heart almost dropped when their lips met.

It took him a moment before it all sank into him. He closed his eyes and kissed back. Not giving a damn if other students will see them. 

Han pulled away to look at Minho. He was catching his breath. 'What the hell.'

Minho smiled, "I like you too silly." He said, slightly brushing his nose against Han's. "I've always liked you. What do you think was the reason I helped you at the library in the first place?" 

His eyes widened. 'So that's why! I knew him helping me without nothing in return was sketchy.'

Han didn't know what to do. He was too happy. He didn't expect all of those actions would lead them here. It was like a dream... I hope it's not though.

He was too happy that he pulled Minho for another kiss. 

'Well, I guess that makes us together now.'

-

~I'm driving around in my car  
I'm driving too fast, I'm driving too far  
I'd like to change my point of view  
I feel so lonely, I'm waiting for you  
But nothing ever happens  
And I wonder.

...

Eight years have passed. Looking back the two of them went through a lot of ups and downs, especially Han's family didn't liked their relationship at first. Thankfully, his parents accepted him for who he is when they saw how happy Han was with Minho. 

Those struggles only made their relationship stronger and proved that nothing can come between them. And now, they decided to settle down and get married. 

"How do I look?" Minho came out of the fitting room to show his suit to his fiancé. Han went near him and fixed his slightly slanted. "You look like the person I'll spend the rest of my life with." 

Minho chuckled at his remarks. "That was so five years ago." He joked. He used to say that line to make Han blush and now he's the one pulling it to him.

"I'm serious though." Han couldn't help but to get excited by the thought of waking up next to Minho and spending years with him.

One day before the wedding. The two spent the night separately, there was a belief that couples shouldn't meet the night before their wedding. So here they are. 

Han couldn't help but to miss him so he grabbed his phone and called Minho. The latter picked up immediately. 

"How have you been?" Was the first thing he asked. "I'm at my parents' place. I came over for a visit."

"What time will you be home?" Han asked. It's almost 9pm, the wedding will be tomorrow morning so they better not stay up late tonight. 

"Actually, I'm on my way to my car. I'll be home already. Don't worry." He replied with an assuring voice. Han sighed, "Okay then. Take care. I love you."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow hubby." 

Han felt his cheeks turn red when he called him that nickname. He hung up afterwards and took a quick shower before going to bed.

...

The ticking noise the clock is making was the only sound that can be heard in the room. Han sat still like a statue, staring blankly at the white wall in front of him.

'How did this all happened?'

He asked himself for the millionth time. The words he heard hours ago started to sink in. 

"Minho was driving at the one-way when a car that was going the wrong way and at a high speed went pass him."

"He tried to avoid it but his car crashed into a tree."

"The doctors tried to revive him."

"Han, Minho's dead."

A tear fell from his eye. God knows how much he wish he was dreaming. It all went fast. A while ago they were just exchanging ' I love yous ' and now he's at his funeral. 

"Han," Minho's mother sat beside and hugged him. Han started to cry a river.

He can't believe it.

Minho. 

The love of his life.

His happy-ever-after. All gone.

-

~I wonder how, I wonder why  
Yesterday you told me 'bout the  
Blue, blue sky  
And all that I can see  
Is just a yellow lemon tree

Han swayed the polo along with the chorus as if the owner of it is still there dancing with him.

He was a mess. He looked crazy dancing with Minho's clothe, jumping up and down, singing to the song, and smiling sweetly.

~I'm turning my head up and down  
I'm turning, turning, turning, turning  
Turning around  
And all that I can see  
Is just another lemon tree

Today marks the day their wedding was supposed to happen. One year wasn't enough for Han to heal and move on from the scars he has. 

He can't sleep peacefully at night without thinking about him. Every night he was flooded with questions and what-if's. Sometimes he even feel like his lover is with him. 

When the song was about to end, Han hugged his supposed-to-be husband's polo tightly and leaned against the wall.

He closed his eyes and fooled himself that Minho will be back and celebrate their wedding anniversary together.

~I wonder how, I wonder why  
Yesterday you told me 'bout the  
Blue, blue sky  
And all that I can see  
And all that I can see  
And all that I can see  
Is just a yellow lemon tree

'He will...right?'


End file.
